Eternamente Suya
by Anzu Brief
Summary: La historia de como Bella consigue persuadir a Edward de k la transforme tras la perfecta noche de amor en la k ambos se pertencen por completo
1. Chapter 1

La penumbra invadía la habitación y obstaculizaba el uso de mis, de por si, torpes sentidos

Hola!

Mi prmier fic sobre la materia xD Recien hace tres días que descubrí esta magnifica saga, y ya me leí los dos primeros libros, Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva dos veces cada uno. Aun no quiero leerme Eclipse, de otro modo me agotare muy rapido la lectura, asi k mientras se me ocurrió hacer este pequeño fic de cómo Bella convenció a Edward de k la transformara, y aun más para ser suya antes de ello.

Este es solo el primer capi, para entrar en materia, pero realmente no tendra mucho más, dos o tres como mucho, todo depende de lo k me pidan sutedes...

Asi k no les entretengo más, ojala les guste!

* * *

**Eternamente Tuya**

La penumbra invadía la habitación y obstaculizaba el uso de mis, de por si, torpes sentidos. A pesar de mi cuidado y mis vigilados movimientos, mis pies no tardaron en tropezar contra algún objeto desconocido y contundente, haciéndome, rápidamente, perder el equilibrio y encararme contra el duro suelo.

Sin embargo, nuevamente, él estaba allí para salvarme de la irremediable caída. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cintura con un rápido y cuidado movimiento, y sentí como me alzaba del suelo, cual pluma tratará, para depositarme en algo que, basándome en la elasticidad, parecía una cama.

No obstante no fui capaz de percatarme de esto hasta mucho después, ya que en esos momentos, con sus inquebrantables brazos estrechando mi cuerpo, mi mente era incapaz de pensar, y el acelerado pulso de mi corazón me impedía encontrar cualquier sentido de coherencia a esa situación.

No era la primera vez que sentía su piel sobre la mía, ni sus labios rozando mi pelo, ni su calmada respiración, si es que así podía llamarse, caldear el ambiente. Tampoco era la primera vez que me salvaba, incluso de algo más temible que una simple caída.

No; esa no era la primera vez que sentía el aliento de Edward Cullem tan terrible y encantadoramente cerca de mi, sin embargo, mi corazón seguía latiendo con la misma intensidad que el primer día, respondiendo así de ese alocado modo, a toda la cantidad de sentimientos que yo albergaba en mi interior respecto a él.

No solo era amor, y estaba claro que de eso había mucho, pero era algo más, algo mucho más importante.

Edward era mi vida. Así, llanamente simple. Él lo era todo para mi, lejos de él, tan solo residía el vació.

Ya en una ocasión había tenido que probar mis fuerzas al límite, alejada de él durante varios meses, cargando con la terrible mentira, que el mismo había forjado con intención de protegerme, absurda intención si pienso en ello, de que no me amaba.

Vivir lejos de él fue para mi un suicidio, la pero de todas las situaciones a las que he tenido y tendré que enfrentarme, sin ninguna duda. Vivir pensando que jamás volvería a sentir sus preciosos ojos, tan semejantes al oro liquido en algunas ocasiones, semejantes al más profundo y tenebroso abismo en otras, posados sobre la simpleza de los míos, me provocaban un dolor en el pecho que, al mismo tiempo que me obligaba a respirar, me lastimaba con cada aliento de vida.

Sin embargo eso ya había pasado, y tan fuerte como fue el dolor en esa época, tal es la felicidad que me embarga ahora, mientras trato de localizar su perfecto rostro en la oscuridad, visualizando su sedoso cabello tan cerca del mío, sintiendo su piel acariciando la mía, aspirando su aroma, incapaz de ser alcanzado en belleza ni por el más caro de los perfumes.

Si, soy feliz. Más feliz de lo que jamás pude soñar en la corta y miserable vida que sufrí antes de conocerle, antes de probar sus labios, de compartir la noche a su lado, y se que nada podrá estropear esa felicidad, pues a diferencia de antes, ahora conozco un secreto que antes ignoraba, o al menos, no llegaba a comprender en todo su significado.

Él me amaba. Me amaba tanto como yo a él.

De pronto siento como su cuerpo se aleja del mío, provocando un vacío, y maldigo el hecho de mi corazón retorne a su tranquila paz si eso supone no estar a su lado.

- Estas fría – me susurra su cálida y perfecta voz, solo que esta vez esta manchada por un dejo de preocupación – y yo solo sirvo para empeorar eso más – una sombra cruza mi rostro sin poder evitarlo y contrae mi corazón al percibir la amargura, e incluso culpabilidad, que ocultan sus palabras. Se culpa a si mismo, y eso es lo que me da miedo.

- Todo lo ocurrido y tan solo se te ocurre preocuparte por eso – no puedo contener el reproche que acompaña a mi voz - Todavía me duele recordar a donde lograron conducirle esos dejes de culpabilidad en ocasiones anteriores, comenzando por dejar de hablarme un mes, hasta desaparecer varios de ellos.

Su mirada ofendida con una pizca de duro sarcasmo son la única respuesta que recibo.

Suspiro. Se cuanto sufre con su estúpida creencia de que es él quien me pone en peligro, sin embargo es eso mismo lo que me enfurece, saber que soy yo misma la causante de su sufrimiento, cuando el a mi, tan solo me aporta felicidad.

Pensar que todo tendría una solución tan fácil si él no fuese tan cabezota.

- No te preocupes – mis palabras ya no son nada ofensivas mientras trato de acomodarme entre esas mantas que me son desconocidas. Al fin y al cabo es demasiado perfecto para enfadarme con él – Ves, ya no ocurre nada.

El resplandor de sus ojos vuelve a atravesar la penumbrosa habitación hasta llegar a mi lado. Me alivia comprobar que ya no parece alarmado, al contrario, su mirada tan solo es capaz de reflejar todo el amor que me tiene.

Extiendo los brazos e inmediatamente el se encuentra entre ellos, y de nuevo mi corazón late con fuerza, provocando que un tono rosado inunde mis mejillas. ¿Acaso nunca lograré acostumbrarme?

Siento de nuevo su mirada fija sobre la mía, una pizca de malicia y burla brilla ahora sobre ella, y estoy completamente segura de que su rostro se encuentra enmarcado por esa perfecta sonrisa de "chico malo" que yo tanto adoro.

Me acurruco aun más sobre él, y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se cierran a causa del cansancio y las emociones vividas durante el día, a sabiendas de que ahora estoy a salvo, cubierta por esos duros y fríos músculos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

- Duerme pequeña – el sonido de su voz deleita mi oído al mismo tiempo que su cercano aliento me estremece, un leve escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y eso es lo último que soy capaz de recordar antes de que mis cuerpo caiga inevitablemente, en el más profundo vació.

No recordaba haber sentido nunca pesadillas mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, sin embargo, aquella noche fue la excepción.

Me encontraba en medio de una gran plaza desierta, con un parecido algo chocante con aquélla que Edward había decidido utilizar como medio para suicidarse, la plaza del Volterra. Solo que en esta ocasión tan solo yo me encontraba en el medio de ella, girando mi rostro en todas direcciones por un tiempo que me pareció una eternidad, buscando, buscándolo a él.

Finalmente lo vi venir hacia mi, olvidando el echo de su apariencia normal a pesar del profundo sol que nos envolvía a ambos, sin embargo concentre todas mis energías en dirigirme hacía. Lentamente, con un tranquilidad solo propia de un sueño nuestras manos lograron juntarse, por desgracia, en ese mismo instante cientos de figuras atemorizantes se irguieron a nuestro alrededor atrapándonos en un circulo de muerte.

Lograba reconocer algunas de ellas, Aro, Alec, Jane,Felix, Demetri, no obstante sabía que todas ellas representaban al mismo comando, los Volturi.

- Lo prometiste – mi estomago se contrajo al contacto con las frías palabras de uno de ellos. – Faltaste a tu palabra – el tono lento era incluso más amenazador que el echo de que sus dientes estuvieran preparados y brillando con el resplandor del sol.

- Ahora has de pagar por ello – fue otra quien habló esta vez, pero ni tan siquiera tuve tiempo de concentrarme en localizarlo, pues en ese preciso instante todos y cada uno de los vampiros que había a mi alrededor saltaron dispuestos a devorarme.

Mi cuerpo quedo paralizado a causa del miedo, yo misma era incapaz de pensar con coherencia, sin embargo tras varios segundo en silencio pude darme cuanta de que los vampiros habían desaparecido. Feliz y desahogada giré mi rostro para sonreír a Edward, cuya presencia misteriosamente había olvidado.

La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro.

Él se halla allí, arrodillado sobre el suelo, con miles de heridas surcando su inmaculado cuerpo, con sus cálidos ojos ocre fijos en mi..., y sonriendo.

A pesar de la muerte alzándose sobre sonreía, me sonreía a mi, sonreía por mi.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron profundamente, sentía a este huir de pecho y deseaba seguirle, pero era completamente incapaz de apartar la mirada de el hombre que simbolizaba mi vida, que lo era todo en mi existencia.

- Adiós Bella – su voz sonó tan perfecta y musical como siempre, a pesar del ligero temblor que la surcaba – Cuídate mucho.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en mi, una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios al contemplarme, y de pronto un brillante resplandor cubría su cuerpo, semejante a aquel que el Sol solía producirle, pero significativamente distinto.

Era el resplandor del adiós. La fuerte llamarada de la vela antes de apagarse por completo, e instantes después su cuerpo desapareció ante mis ojos, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

La realidad, el supremo dolor de o que había ocurrido me embargo por completo, por primera vez sentí lo que verdaderamente era estar muerta, sin él todo había acabado.

- Noooooooo! – el grito desgarrador se apropio de mi garganta, el dolor me impedía respirar, mi corazón latía violentamente, y tan pronto como había empezado todo acabo.

- Bella! – sus palabras lograron cerrar el profundo escape de mi mente, sus brazos me estrecharon con fuerza devolviéndome la vida, y tan solo sentí las lagrimar correr por mi rostro cuando el recogió una de ellas y me acaricio con ella suavemente – Solo fue una pesadilla – De nuevo el perfecto y equilibrado sonido de su voz logró calmar todos mis ansias.

Una pesadilla solo eso. Una pesadilla.

Me estreche a él con fuerza, en busca de toda la protección y el amor que esos duros y fríos músculos podían proporcionarme.

Si, solo había sido una pesadilla, pero ¿quién me aseguraba que no llegaba a realizarse?

Después me había visto obligada a huir de casa, dejando a Alice y el ersto de los Culem como protección para Charlie, por supuesto, debido a la profunda negativa de Edward en convertirme y a la furia en la que esta decisión sumió a los Volturi.

Si, solo había sido una pesadilla, pero podría convertirse en realidad.

No. Negué con la cabeza. No permitiría que eso sucediera y tan solo había un medio infalible para lograrlo.

* * *

Hola!

Espero k os haya gustado este cap, como ven no es muy largo, tan solo el principio pero esperaré a vuestros reviews para saber si merece la pena seguirlo.

A todo slos k lean mis otras historias, no las he abandonado, solo se me fue la inspiración y el tiempo, a manos de estods estupendo libros, k han pasado a ser mis favoritos, con la pareja de Edward/Bella a la cabeza!!

Besos para todo y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, si? De ese modo me animare mucho a continuar, BY


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro magníficos y alentadores reviews, y espero k os guste este nuevo capitulo!

Contestación a los reviews anónimos

**Arsa **hola tomodachi! Me alegro mucho k te gustara el priemr capi, y espero k también disfrutes mucho con este! Me animo mucho recibir tu reviews, asi k de veras te lo agradezco mucho! También me hizo muy feliz saber k te gusta mi modo de escribir, xk esa es una de mis pasiones, después de leer y empatando con ver anime xD en serio muchas gracias! Besitos, te cuidas tomodachi, BY

**Clau04 **Hola miaga k hay? De veras es al primera vez k comentas es un fic? Me siento halagada y te aseguro k lo has hecho perfectamente, de echo tu comennzatrio ha sido de los más hermosso k he recibido. Me alegro mucho k te guste como empieza el capi, y tienes razón, suelo ser algo melodramática, pero no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada malo y tampoko pienso hacer sufrir a Edward... con lo k lo amo!! Xd También espeto k sigas peniente de la conti y k no te desilusiones, en fin te dejo tomodachi, Edward me espera xD me marcho corriendo a leer, BY

* * *

- Fue solo un sueño, estas a salvo – sentí la importancia de su voz al tratar de tranquilizarme, pues aun así yo no lograba dejar de temblar.

- Te equivocas – negué rotundamente, y una pizca de impaciencia brillo en sus ojos, pero en seguida logro contenerla – Nunca estaré a salvo mientras tu también lo estés.

Mis últimas palabras parecieron relajarle, pues me apretó contra si con mayor fuerza si eso fuera posible. No obstante, a pesar de lo bien que me sentía entre sus brazos, logré sepárame de ellos hasta quedar frente a él.

Debía aprovechar el momento, de lo contrario me dejaría convencer nuevamente como tantas otras veces, solo que esta vez no podía consentirlo.

Me arrodille en la cama, contemplando fijamente. Mi corazón seguía latiendo tempestuosamente por la cercanía y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me acerque a él lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, contemplando embelesada esa profunda luz que emanaban y deseando sumergirme en ella durante toda la eternidad.

Conocía el peligro de mis actos, pero no importaba. Había tomado una decisión y nada me haría retroceder en ella.

Acerque mis rostro al suya hasta casi rozarlo, y después, lentamente rodee su cuello con mis brazos y gire el rostro hasta quedar de perfil a su lado.

Podía sentir como su respiración aumentaba el ritmo, y visualizaba como sus ojos ocres se oscurecían por instantes. Temblé, pero no retrocedí. En suaves movimientos, alzando de rodillas sobre la cama, deposite mi mejilla sobre su frente, dejando mi cuello desnudo a milímetros de su boca.

Sentí como de pronto se revolvía de su sitio, perdiendo la inmovilidad que lo había caracterizado en los últimos segundos. Un fuerte gruñido escapo de los más hondo de su garganta, y yo supe que no lo había podido controlar.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, mi respiración era escasa, y mi puso acelerado. A pesar de ello permanecí allí, inmóvil, presentando ante el su más anhelado y temido deseo, mi sangre.

Creí que lo tenía, y me asuste al pensar que tal vez fuera incapaz de controlarse, pero no me importó, o al menos no lo suficiente para alejarme de él a tiempo.

De nuevo un fiero rugido rompió la aparente calma que reinaba en la habitación, y me pareció k esta vez él ni siquiera había tratado de contenerse. De pronto su cuerpo desapareció, y mis manos permanecieron rodeando la nada.

Por primera vez mi corazón latió sumamente asustado. Lo habría enfadado lo suficiente como para que decidiera marcharse y dejarme abandonada.

No, eso no podía ser. Negué firmemente con la cabeza, asustada, sin importar hacerme daño.

La desesperación y el arrepentimiento taladraban mi mente. No había sido justo de mi parte tentarlo así. Lo lamentaba, menuda estupidez, es solo que no encontraba otra manera de que me dejara permaneces a su lado, de no ser forzando sus más bajos instintos. Lo lamentaba, me sentía terriblemente mal por ello.

No obstante de pronto sentí como unas frías manos me tomaban de las muñecas sujetando a estas a la altura del rostro, y a pesar de la fría y encolerizada mirada que me dedicaron esos ojos negros como la mismísima noche, suspiré aliviada. Él seguía a mi lado.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer, Bella? – me preguntó. Por su tono áspero y distante pude percibir lo enfadado que estaba, pese a que ya lo había anticipado.

- Lo siento – murmuré, y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por si rostro. Lo sentía de verdad, me dolía mucho haberlo tratado de ese modo – Lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor – suplique quedamente sus ojos permanecían fijos en los míos y resplandecían por la cólera – Por favor, por favor, no te marches de nuevo, por favor, perdóname – el corazón me latía violentamente, me sentía realmente mal por lo que había hecho, pero el miedo a perderlo era aun peor; era capaz de consumirme atrozmente y me mantenía lejos de él.

El dolor de mi voz y la sinceridad de mi arrepentimiento parecieron aplacarle, ligeramente. Aflojo su agarre en mis muñecas y permitió que me abrazará a su pecho, a pesar de que el mantuvo su rostro apartado de mi cuerpo y podía jurar que no respiraba.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó, y pude captar el atisbo de terror que ocultaban sus palabras. Decidí ser sincera, lo menos que se merecía era eso, después se como lo había tratado.

- Yo solo quería... quiero – suspire y alce mi rostro valientemente para mirarle a los ojos, continuaban negruzcos, pero se habían suavizado un poco – Edward lo único que yo quiero es permanecer a tu lado, eternamente.

- No sabes lo que dices – me reprochó tratando de asustarme, mas sin embargo su voz tan solo alcanzó la intensidad de un susurro.

Lo miré expectante, sin embargo el no devolvió mi mirada.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte débilmente – ¿Tanto te aterra la idea de tener que compartir tu vida conmigo por la eternidad?

Mis palabras escaparon solas, arrastrando con ellas los peores temores que yo cargaba, aquellos que me contraían el alma de miedo, que me inundaban con el terror de tan solo imaginar la respuesta.

- No es cierto – murmuró él, y en esta ocasión si devolvió mi mirada. Sus ojos cargaban frustración..., y resentimiento – No puedes creer eso.

- Lo... siento – tartamudee. Me sentía culpable por haber dicho esas palabras, especialmente después que él me había demostrado, a costa de su vida incluso, cuanto me amaba – Es solo que... no comprendo. Toda tu familia esta de acuerdo – excluí a Rosalie voluntariamente – Yo.. comprendo que temas que pierda mi alma, pero eso es algo que yo he de decidir. Además ni tan siquiera estas seguro de que vosotros no poseáis alma. – Mencione el accidente de Italia, cuando él creyó haber dio al cielo (o al infierno) tras haber muerto y encontrarse conmigo. – Tan solo veo una posibilidad coherente – continué, trancando de no perder la calma y pronunciando mis palabras con suma rapidez, sin mirarle a los ojos, para evitar que estas se perdieran en mi garganta – Y es k tu no me... no quieras que... eternamente yo... permanezca a tu lado...

Apenas encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para continuar hablando. Mi corazón se estremeció fuertemente una vez sentí sus fríos y rígidos dedos acallando a mis labios, y mi respiración quedo extinta una vez él me acomodo de nuevo entre sus brazos. Allí donde nada malo podía ocurrir.

- No es así Bella. No te equivoques – su voz llego a mi lenta, cálida y acompasada – No sabes, si hubiera otro modo... Ya te dije que soy incapaz de plantearme una vida sin ti a mi lado.

- Entonces por qué? – apremie. Simplemente no lograba entenderlo.

El silencio se produjo en ese instante, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al contemplar como Edward cerraba sus ojos e inspiraba lenta y profundamente. Su semblante era serio, y la intuición me indicaba que al fin había decidido sincerarse conmigo, hablarme de aquello que por tanto tiempo oculto.

- Tengo miedo Bella.

- ¿De que tienes miedo? ¿De que pierda mi alma? – sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron ferozmente. Sabía mi afición a los grandes interrogatorios, pero ese no era el momento de las preguntas, era tiempo de respuestas. Apreté los labios fuertemente, con intención de no volver abrirlos, al menos hasta que él terminara de hablar.

- Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a lo que puedas convertirte. – su declaración me corto el aliento, pero el no pareció percatarse de ello. Sus ojos cerraron denotaban una gran concentración. – Me horroriza la idea de que algo en ti pueda cambiar la tras la transformación. – Pauso un momento. Suspiró. Y abrió los ojos hasta enfocarme con ellos – Te amo tanto Bella – de nuevo mi corazón latió acelerado, pero estaba demasiado absorta para percatarme de ello – Amo cada parte de tu der. Amo tu alegría, tus risas, tu inocencia, tu torpeza, tu madurez, tu pureza, tu forma de expresarte cuando estas a mi lado, la manera que tienes para tratar con las personas, la preocupación hacia tus seres queridos... Lo amo todo de ti, Bella, y temo que algo de ello pueda desaparecer una vez te transforme en un... monstruo.

- No eres un monstruo – mi voz sonó débil y mis dedos temblaron al acariciar su frente. Pese a todo, había logrado entender que era aquello que le impedía convertirme, y me sentí aliviada de saber que, no era el que no quisiera estar siempre a mi lado, al contrario, era el miedo a perderme.

- ¿Qué ocurriría si, tras convertirte tu personalidad cambiara por completo? ¿O peor aun, si te dieses cuenta de lo poco que valgo y te marcharás de mi lado? No soportaría una eternidad lejos de ti Bella, de ese no tengo ninguna duda.

Sus preguntas, sus palabras, se grabaron en fuego en mi mente y en mi alma. No llegaba a comprender que e mismo poseyera esos mismos temores internos que a mi me perseguían durante mis pesadillas.

¿Como podría si quiera imaginar el echo de que alguien fuese capaz de abandonar a un ser tan perfecto como él? Yo le amaba, y ese amor iba más allá de sus perfectas cualidades o de su inmortalidad. ¿Cuantas veces había deseado que no fuera tan perfecto con afán de retenerlo así a mi lado?

Era simplemente imposible que yo dejará de amarlo en algún momento, ya fuera como humana..., o como vampiro.

- Edward te amo – susurré, asombrada por mantener la capacidad del habla – Te amo, cada parte de mi ser que tu dices amar, te pertenece. Mi alma, mi esperanza, mi vida, mi amor..., todo es tuyo. Y eso no cambiara jamás. Es imposible que lo hiciera.

Sus ojos centelleaban a causa de mis palabras, y pude ver la tentación en ellos. Solo que en esta ocasión no era mi sangre la que tentaba, o al menos, no solo ella.

Alce mis brazos hasta rodearle por el cuello, y contrariamente a lo que suponía, correspondió a mi abrazo con la misma intensidad, estrechando mi espalda contra la suya, como si fuese su deseo el fundirnos en un solo ser.

Mis labios buscaron los suyos, pero el encontró los míos mucho antes.

Nuestras lenguas se juntaron, con más pasión e intensidad que nunca antes. Deslice una mano a través del cuello de su camisa, su piel era tan fría y dura como siempre, u deseaba que fuera mía, por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

El beso concluyó debido a mi estúpida necesidad de tomar aire, pero para mi sorpresa no tardamos en embarcarnos en otro, mientras mi mano seguía deslizándose por la parte baja de su cuello a escaso centímetros de su pecho.

Un poderoso rugido escapo de lo más hondo de su garganta en el mismo instante en que mi mano alcanzaba plenamente su pecho, y me aparto de él bruscamente.

Mi respiración se encontraba alterada, pareciese que el corazón fuera a abandonar mi pecho, y aun así el parecía amucho más exaltado.

- No juegues conmigo de este modo Bella – me reprochó.

- No estoy jugando – replique, agradecida que mi voz sonora más firme de lo que en verdad estaba cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

- Sabes que eso no es posible – me contestó en un estremecedor susurró, mientras sus ojos refulgían miles de emociones contenidas, de las cuales yo solo pude identificar algunas, miedo, indecisión, deseo, retención, reproche, ambición, amor...

Acerque mis labios a los suyos, sin hacer caso a sus protestas y sostuve con mis temblorosas manos su rostro. Realmente aun no comprendo de donde obtuve el valor para realizar todo aquello, pero jamás me he arrepentido.

- Confió en ti, se que nunca me lastimarías.

- Moriría antes – sus ojos centelleaban sobre los míos, y por primera vez no me pareció que dijese esa frase para convencerse así mismo antes que a mi. En esta ocasión no era un pensamiento, era un hecho. Él moriría antes de lastimarme.

- Entonces, déjame ser tuya – suplique. Mi voz se escuchaba apenas como un murmullo pero estoy segura que el podía escuchar cada palabra que pronunciaba. Me pareció que la duda y el miedo anegaban su perfecto rostro, aunque por supuesto, debido a la oscuridad no podía estar completamente segura – Solo una noche, tan solo por una vez, déjame pertenecerte por completo.

Mis últimas palabras escaparon de mi boca en una cálido y ardiente suplica. Lo necesitaba, no me importaba el riego. Cada día pasado era un riesgo, los Volturi, los licántropos, Victoria..., al menos este a diferencia de los otro, merecía la pena.

Mis ojos brillaban en decisión, y creo k fue en gran parte gracias a ello que logré que posara sus frías manos sobre mi pecho.

- Te arrepentirás de esto – me advirtió, y por sus ojos pude ver que lo creía de veras.

- Jamás podría hacerlo – replique segura, alentada por el frío contacto de sus piel en esa parte de mi cuerpo, incluso aunque la odiosa camiseta se interpusiera entre ambos.

- Si te ocurre algo, jamás no podré perdonármelo – su mirada decía que si, que era cierto – No tardaré demasiado en seguirte – me amenazó en un último intento. De sobras sabía que mi preocupación iba más encaminada a él que a mi misma.

- Entonces – traté de aparentar tranquila, a pesar de que sus últimas palabras había bloqueado mi alma. Pero la decisión estaba tomada, y no iba a retroceder – Nos reuniremos de nuevo en ese otro lugar. – Mi voz temblaba, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba firme, y él creyó mis palabras, yo misma las cría.

* * *

Hola, hasta aquí llega el segundo capi, asi k espero sus reviews diciéndome si debo continuar o no con un tercero, ok?

Muchos besos a todo y de evras espero k le sgute esta pequeña historia! BY


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!

K hay queridísimos lectores? aquí reportándome de nuevo desde el maravilloso hogar de los Cullem... xD

Primero k nada agradecer vuestros maravillosos revires, todos ellos magníficos y una fuente de estimulo, y segundo... pues disfrutar del capitulo, el penúltimo creo. Besitos, By

**Contestación a los reviews anónimos**

**Becki** hola!! Muchísimas gracias por mandarme un reviews, de veras k lograste animarme, me alegro mucho k la historia te este gustando y espero no defraudarte con la conti. Nos leemos tomodachi, By

**Lorena **hola!! Jajajaja,ves ya actualice, tampoko era para tanto xD Me alegro mucho k te guste el fic y me agrada de evras verte tan emocionada. Espero k sigas pendiente de futuras actualizaciones..., nos leemos, BY

**Arsa **hola tomodachi, k hay? De evras me gusto mucho tu reviews, ya lo creo k si, me encanto, me hizo feliz y k mereciera la pena haber escrito esta pequeña historia. Me alegro mcho k te guste mi forma de escribir ya k esa es una de mis pasines, y tinees razon, Edward es adoable, pero se preocupa demasiado. Pues como veras en este capi si k va a ver lemon, y creo k es el más romántico y candido k he escrito, asi k espero k te guste, te lo dedico. Besitos, te cuidas, BY

* * *

- Entonces – traté de aparentar tranquila, a pesar de que sus últimas palabras había bloqueado mi alma. Pero la decisión estaba tomada, y no iba a retroceder – Nos reuniremos de nuevo en ese otro lugar. – Mi voz temblaba, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba firme, y él creyó mis palabras, yo misma las cría.

Nuestros labios se aproximaron nuevamente, y volví a sentir el frío enardecido de su lengua sobre la mía. Sus manos seguían fijas en mis pecho, y ese contacto me impedía respirar, por lo que luchaba por adquirir y expulsar el aire de mis pulmones a tiempo.

Mi mano, con suma timidez, pero sin ser capaz de resistirse, se escurrió por debajo de la fina camiseta que el portaba, acariciando su espalda, como nunca antes había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Un profundo ronquido fue la respuesta a este movimiento, y el latido de mi corazón pareció aumentar a un ritmo insostenible al sentir como una de sus manos se introducía cuidadosamente por debajo de mi ropa y recorría mi estomago en suaves caricias, hasta llegar a mi espalda.

Lentamente fui recuperándome de ese sobresalto y discerní como el control regresaba a mis sentidos, o al menos, a algunos de ellos.

Edward se había detenido, probablemente con la falsa y esperanzadora idea de que yo me hubiese echado atrás. Debía lograr que se olvidara de ello.

Dirigí mis boca hacia sus labios, y juguetee con ellos momentáneamente. Después, lentamente, descendí con ellos en suaves caricias sobre su cuello, besando cada palmo de su piel como si se tratará de mi propia vida. En parte, así era.

Alentado, vi como sus ojos se iluminaban de esa forma tan irresistiblemente atrayente, y estuve segura que la típica sonrisa de prepotencia y burla, se había formado en su cara.

Apartó mi rostro de él, y fue su boca la que vino en busca de la mía.

Temí que se dirigiera a mi cuello una vez hubiera terminado con mi boca, pues sabía que eso era más de lo k el podía soportar, sin embargo sus labios descendieron directamente a mis pechos, y mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, estos se dedicaba a besar cada milímetro de piel que ardía bajo la ropa.

Maldije mentalmente a la estúpida camiseta, y jure deshacerme de ella tan pronto como regresará a casa, sin embargo sus besos y caricias me impedían concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el desmesurado placer que me provocaban, llegando incluso a temer que fuese demasiado para ser real, o que me sumiera en la inconsciencia.

-Edward – su nombre escapo de mis labios entre susurros. Él era lo único que me importaba en esos momentos. Detuvo sus besos al escuchar como le llamaba y me enfocó con sus ardientes ojos negros, prueba de la sed que lo invadía en esos momentos, sin embargo no estaba segura que tan solo fuese sed de sangre. Mi corazón se paralizó por momentos al contemplar levemente, gracias a que mis ojos se habían habituado a la oscuridad, lo perfecto de su rostro, cada contorno, cada línea... – No..., no la quiero – proteste como una niña pequeña. Realmente no era eso lo que tenía pensado decir, pero era igualmente cierto.

Sus cejas arquearon levemente, confusas, pero con mi máximo esfuerzo logré controlar mis movimientos y señalar con mis manos a la camiseta. Eso provoco que el riera suavemente, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pese a que sus ojos mostraban algo diferente.

Ascendió sus labios hasta mi oreja, pasando rápidamente la parte que correspondía al cuello, y una vez allí, se dedico a mordisquearla y rozar mi lóbulo con su lengua. El aliento que emanaba era cálido, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo, e inesperadamente unas extrañas mariposas se posaron en mi estomago, impidiéndome respirar, tan semejante a aquella vez en la que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, solo que esto era mucho, mucha más importante.

Despacio, con una delicadez exasperante poso sus dedos sobre la prenda que tanto me incomodaba, y lentamente, mientras sus labios volvían a besar cada centímetro de mis pechos, me despojo de ella.

Varios temblores sacudieron mi cuerpo al contacto de sus dura y fría piel sobre la mía propia, por primera en demasiado tiempo no había nada que se interpusiera entre él..., y yo.

A pesar del inmenso fríos de sus labios, mi piel ardía en reacción a las caricias que estos me provocaban, deslizándose vaporosamente sobre la parte superior de mis pechos que no se encontraba cubierta por el sujetador.

Seguía en sus brazos, lo sentía, y eso era lo único que me impedía perder el sentido. Me sentía morir y a la vez más viva que nunca. Desee tocarlo, acariciar su piel como nunca antes. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas ante ese pensamiento, y pude percibir como mi corazón volvía a inquietarse, su velocidad era tal que temía saliese de mi pecho. No importaba. Nada de eso importaba.

Deslice mis manos en movimientos sumamente torpes, aun sin compararlos con los suyos. Pese a todo, la única parte mi mente que aun mantenía la cordura, me reclamaba a gritos el contacto de mis manos contra la fría y dura piel de su pecho.

Deslice su camiseta hacia su cuello, y para mi sorpresa fue él quien me facilito el acceso a través de su cabeza hasta liberarla finalmente lejos de su cuerpo.

Mi respiración se aceleraba por instantes. Edward había detenido sus caricias y su besos. Se encontraba ahora clavando sus ojos sobre los míos, contemplándome atentamente, como si desease grabar este momento en sus recuerdos de la forma más nítida posible.

Lentamente pero decisa, permití a mis manos colocarse sobre su pecho, maravillándome con el suave tacto que este provocaba. Mil palmas se extendieron contra su piel, sintiendo la inmovilidad de la que era participe mi compañero, tan similar a la de una estatua.

Permití a mi corazón que recuperar parcialmente su ritmo, para después permitir a mis manos recorrer su pecho en suaves y tímidos movimientos.

Edward permanecía inmóvil, y supe que sus ojos se habían cerrado. Me pregunte como lograba mantener la calma incluso en una situación como aquella, sin embargo su respuesta fue el profundo gruñido que escapo de lo más profundo de su pecho, una vez mis labios decidieron probar el sabor de sus pezones.

No resistió mucho más. Mis labios, mi lengua, se revolvían ansiosos surcando sus pechos, sus pectorales, cada milímetro de sus piel.

En más de una ocasión detuve mis movimientos y me concentre en aspirar más que su perfecto aroma, que para mi desesperación resultaba tan atractivo como el inigualable sabor de su piel.

Las embestidas de mi corazón crecían a cada instante que Edward permanecía a mi lado, mientras mis labios recorrían la parte superior de su cuerpo. No sentía oxígeno en mis pulmones, de echo temía despertar de un momento a otro y que todo aquello tan solo fuese un sueño. Conociéndome, y conociéndolo a él y a sus sobre protectoras normas, no sería nada extraño.

Mi mente se colapsaba, no era capaz de pensar, mi corazón estallaba y una profunda neblina inundaba mis sentidos.

Todo quedo oscuro y por segundos solo existió el silencio.

Sentí como sus brazos me recogían, permanecían duros pero se adaptaban perfectamente a mi figura. Temí que mi pequeño desmayo terminara con todo.

- Tranquila pequeña – me susurró tiernamente a escasos milímetros de mi oído. El tiemble de sus voz me provoco un nuevo escalofrío.

- No quiero que te apartes de mi – suplique en silencio, mientras mis brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo y mi pecho desnudo se estrechaba contra el suyo, en igual condiciones.

- No lo haré – trato de tranquilizarme, su voz tenía un tiemble de remordimiento, pero se torno cálida para volver a susurrarme – Aunque quisiera, es demasiado tarde.

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba de nuevo tras sus palabras, y nuevamente sentí como la felicidad me embargaba, mientras el me recostaba sobre la cama y sus labios volvían a perderse en mi cuerpo.

A partir de ahí todo fue realmente confuso. Incluso si me concentró solo logro recordar algunos destellos de lo vivido.

Sus labios recorrieron mi liso estomago, acariciaron mis brazos y retornaron a mis labios. Su lengua, fría como el hielo pero ardiente sobre mi piel formo pequeños surcos en toda la piel que tenía al descubierto.

No recuerdo exactamente el momento en que sus manos se colaron a través de mi espalda y me despojaron del incomodo sujetador como una habilidad y rapidez asombrosa, tanto, que no me di cuenta de ello hasta sentir su lengua raspando la delicada piel de mis pezones.

Se entretuvo con ellos bastante tiempo, en los cuales mi conciencia vagaba lejos, extasiada en una mezcla de placer y felicidad.

Momentáneamente recuperaba el control de mi cuerpo, y era entonces cuando mis manos y mis propios labios buscaban la manera de fusionarse con su piel, de formar solo uno.

Sin embargo él no tardaba demasiado en recuperar el control de sus caricias. Como siempre ocurría, el control mental que yo poseía a su lado era escaso, y esta vez, teniendo en cuenta la cercanía, era prácticamente nulo.

No obstante a él no parecía importarle, al contrario. Sus ojos jamás habían portado dicha semejante a la de ese momento, mientras sus manos, su lengua y su piel, me hacían perderme en una oleada de difusas emociones, hasta caer en la única y profunda verdad. Yo era completamente suya. Suya por completo.

Me costo bastante tiempo percatarme de que mis vaqueros también habían desaparecido, y el recorría ahora cada centímetro de mis piernas, procurándose en besarlo suavemente, eliminando cualquier otro contacto que yo pudiera haber tenido anteriormente.

No obstante me disgusto esa ligera desventaja, e hice cuanto pude para quedar empatados, al menos en ese sentido. Sonriente, y comprendiendo mis pensamientos me ayudo a quitarle los mismo pantalones de cuero que yo le había regalado para la graduación, algunos días atrás, y que sin embargo ahora, se me antojaban horribles.

Cualquier cosa era despreciable en comparación con su fría y tersa piel.

Tras ese momentáneo instante de lucidez, volví a perderme en la luz, o tal vez en la oscuridad, mientras él iba ascendiendo, primero por mis pies descalzos, mis tobillos, la parte baja de mis piernas, mis rodillas, mis muslos, mi cintura, mi estomago, mis pechos, y saltose mi cuello hasta llegar a los labios, continuando por mis mejillas sonrosadas, posándose en mi oreja.

- Te amo – susurró – más que a nada, Bella. Tú formas mi vida, mi existencia. Sin ti no soy nada.

Mi pulso volvió a acelerarse al escuchar esas palabras, las cuales consiguieron despertarme de mi maravilloso aturdimiento con más intensidad que cualquier otra cosa.

Le miré el rostro. Me sorprendió ver que sudaba, comprendí que yo también lo hacia. Enfoque sus ojos, brillaban sinceros, como nunca antes. Y había en ellos, un extraño resplandor, como si sus muchos años de existencia tortuosa, fueran recompensados por aquel momento.

Me aferré a él con fuerza, deseando estar junto a él. No solo hoy; por siempre.

- Tu eres mi vida Edward, mi razón de ser. – jamás había pronunciado palabras más veraces que en ese momento – Quiero ser tuya Edward – repetí su nombre mientras suplicaba, tan solo su simple sonido me hacía sentir tan maravillosamente bien – Tuya por completo. – Era lo que deseaba, la más veraz petición que mi corazón albergaba. Deseaba ser suya, enteramente suya.

Mis palabras parecieron disipar cualquiera de sus dudas contenidas. Pude leer en sus ojos el mismo reflejo. Él deseaba sentirme suya, suya por completo.

De nuevo sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre mi piel, recorriendo cada espacio candente de mi cuerpo. Sumiéndome en la inconsciencia.

Sus manos se deslizaron con suma precisión por mi cuerpo, y no tardaron en apartar de él el último pedazo de prenda que me cubría.

* * *

Holita de nuevo gente!! y no me maten por terminarlo ahi!

Espero k os haya gustado este capi, y si kereis la conti, ya sabéis, animarme con vuestros magníficos reviews, y yo prometo no tardarme con el cuarto y ultimo capitulo!

Muchos besos a todos los lectores, mil gracias, nos leemos, BY


	4. Chapter 4

Holita gente

Holita gente!! Mil gracias por sus magnificaos reviews, mas de diez en esta ocasión, se lo agradezco mucho, y ahí va este ultimo capi, dedicado a todas aquellas personas k decidieron darme una oportunidad y se molestaron en leerlo! A todas ellas, GRACIAS!

**Contestación a los reviews anónimos**

**Edith** hola tomodachi!! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y me alegro mucho k te haya gustado mi fic… la verdad a mi también me da penita terminarlo pro no se me ocurre ningún epilogo por ahora…. Kien sabe, quizás más adelante me golpee la inspiración y le añada un par de capis más... pero por ahora mil gracias por tu reviews, k me animo un montón, y ojala k disfrutes muchos de este ultimo capitulo! Besitos, te cuidas, BY

**Ady **hola amiga, k hay? Cien agradecimientos por tu lindo comentario k me animo muchísimo a continuar con el siguiente capitulo! Me alegro mucho k te guste como va quedando y de veras espero k disfrutes este ultimo, por el momento, capitulo! Ya veras como tu deseo se cumple y Edward acaba cediendo al sueño de todas sus seguidoras!! Muchos besos, gracias de nuevo, BY

**Becki **hola de nuevo tomodachi!! De nuevo me comentaste, muchísimas gracias no se como agradecértelo, pero te juro k tu comentario me alegro muchísimo y hizo k mereciera la pena escribir! Me alegro mucho k te gustara el capi, y k quedaras con ganas de mas, como vez no me tarde en cumplir tus deseos xD Espero en serio k te guste este ultimo capitulo, y no te vaya a decepcionar! Igual todavía me estoy planteando alargar un poquito el fic, peor eso tendrá k esperar por el momento xk se me sacaron las ideas y no quiero arruinarlo con horrendos capis de relleno! Aun así espero k disfrutes mucho esta ultima parte. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por tus alentadoras palabras de animo, te cuidas tomodachi, By

* * *

Me encontraba desnuda a sus ojos, y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se encendieran avergonzadas al contemplar la larga y extasiante mirada que el impelía a mis cuerpo desnudo. Durante una fracción de segundo temí no estar a su altura, o realmente, que el se diese cuenta de que no lo estaba.

Sin embargo deseche esa idea en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los míos, reflejando más amor del que jamás hubiera sido capaz de imaginar. Respire tranquila por ello, a pesar de que mi corazón seguía latiendo con violencia.

De nuevo retomó sus besos, solo que ahora eran muchos más ardientes que antes, provocando numerosos jadeos y estremecimientos por mi parte.

Quise corresponderle, desee hacerlo y cambie mi postura para ser yo quien recorriera su perfecta y pálida piel.

- Ssss – Él me detuvo. – Deseo que esta noche sea especial para ti – trate de resistirme a sus palabras, no era justo. Nuevamente logró convencerme mientras sus labios se reunían con los míos.

Nuevamente sentí a sus labios saborear cada rastro de piel que había en mi cuerpo Concentrándose a veces en mis pechos, y otras en mis labios. La quemazón se extendía por cada parte de mi ser, llegando incluso a contraer mis entrañas. No podía esperar más. Lo necesita.

- Edward... – jadee. Me costaba hablar, mi respiración era cortante y mi corazón se había desbocado por completo – Te quiero... te necesito... dentro – No me sentí mal por decirlo, a pesar del rojo que cubrió mis mejillas. Lo amaba, y ansiaba ser suya, pro encima de cualquier otra cosa.

No hubo respuesta, pero sentí como él se acomodaba sobre mi, sosteniendo su peso con una mano, acariciando mi cuerpo con la otra.

- Tranquila – me susurró al oído - No te haré daño – había un deje de temor en su voz, mas la seguridad en sus palabras parecía ser más fuerte que este.

- Lo se – conteste en su susurró. Mis manos también se deslizaban por su sudoroso cuerpo y mis labios buscaron su boca como forma de sellar la promesa – Te amo – volví a susurrar.

- Y yo a ti – su voz era perfecta. Tan solo el eco de sus palabras acallaba las mías – Mas que a nada.

La felicidad me embargaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mi corazón palpitaba con ansias, y mi respiración era todo anhelante que podía llegar a ser.

Fue justo entonces cuando por primera vez, sentí como una parte de Edward se introducía en mi cuerpo.

Por un momento mis puños se contrajeron a causa del dolor, y el miedo quedo reflejado en sus ojos ante el temor de haber excedido en su fuerza. Lentamente le sonreí para hacerle saber que el dolor disminuía, que no era culpa suya.

Sus ojos permanecieron indecisos y precavidos durante lo que a mi me pareció demasiado tiempo. No, no podía echarse atrás. No ahora. Me destrozaría el corazón.

Creo que mis ojos reflejaron el miedo k sentía ante la posibilidad de que eso pasara. Los músculos que rodeaban mi cuerpo se relajaron y la expresión de sus ojos quedo suavizada hasta borrar cualquier rastro de algo que no fuese amor.

- Lo siento – susurró en mi oído. Yo solo negué con la cabeza, como podía ser siempre tan cuidadoso sobre mi protección – Te amo – volvió a susurrar, y el tono de su voz no dejaba espacio para mentiras.

Sonreí feliz ante sus palabras, y me estreche aun más contra él, buscando sus labios con los míos.

No tardo demasiado en comenzar a moverse dentro de mi, provocando que el éxtasis me embargara de nuevo. Podía sentir el cuidado que depositaba en cada movimiento, a sabiendas de que un golpe demasiado brusco podría acabar con mi vida. No me preocupe, moriría feliz en sus brazos.

Me estreche más contra él; las embestidas crecían. El placer y la máxima felicidad embriagaban mis sentidos. Me dejo sumergir en un nebuloso mundo en el que solo existíamos, él y yo, y nuestros cuerpo fusionados en uno solo.

Escuchaba las palabras de amor que el susurraba a mi oído. Me deleitaba con cada una de ellas, a pesar que no llegaba a discernir por completo su significado.

Mi corazón parecía a punto de extinguirse, debido a la rapidez de mis palpitaciones.

Sentía como el momento cumbre se acercaba. Mi cuerpo se estremecía bajo el suyo y estoy segura de que a él le ocurría lo mismo sobre mi. Escuchaba sus jadeos en la lejanía, acompasados por otros que sin duda debían ser míos. Uno de sus puños permanecía apretado sobre nuestras cabezas, supuse que era su intento de mantener el control.

De pronto, todo desapareció y no quedo nada. Absolutamente nada.

La luz rodeaba mis sentidos, y sentía como él formaba uno conmigo. El resplandor era inescrutable.

A continuación, sentí como sus líquidos me inundaban, y mi cuerpo estalló en mil pedazos desplacer diferentes.

Un profundo estremecimiento y un poderoso gemido.

Finalmente la calma lo inundó todo, y yo me atreví a abrir mis ojos, apenas consciente del momento en que los había cerrado.

Edward descansaba sobre mi pecho, su cabeza se alzaba debido a mi profunda respiración, la cual parecía volver a su calma lentamente. El costoso gemido de mi corazón había cesado, y por primera vez, teniendo a él cerca, sentí que podía controlar sus palpitaciones.

La claridad me sobresalto de golpe. Ese era el momento que tanto había estado esperando.

Lo contemple fijamente. Tenía sus ojos cerrados a pesar de que no dormía. Supe inmediatamente que se encontraba escuchando los latidos de mi corazón, tranquilos y acompasados por primera vez, estando él a mi lado.

Me relaje por un momento, deseando que se deleitara con ellos. Probablemente sería la última vez que estos volvieran a escucharse.

Los minutos transcurrían, el tiempo se me había vuelto eterno.

Finalmente me arme de valor y estreche su rostro entre mis manos. Él abrió los ojos y me contemplo fijamente. Me alegre al saber que el amor no había desaparecido de su mirada. Por el contrario esta brillaba a base de él, pese a que su iris relucía tan negro como el carbón, debido a la cercanía de mi sangre a su cuerpo.

No me permití sonreír por ese echo, por el contrario aspire seriamente, a sabiendas de que ese sería una de las últimas bocanadas de aire que se introduciría en mis pulmones.

- Te quiero – susurre mirando fijamente sus ojos. Él sonrió, sin embargo algo en su rostro expresaba precaución. Tome sus mejillas con las palmas de mis manos, y el se dejo arrastrar el rostro hasta uno de mis pechos, que se inclinaba ligeramente debido a las contracciones de mis pulmones - Hazlo ahora Edward – suplique débilmente pero con más decisión de la que jamás había mostrado. El miedo no aparecía en mis palabras. Tampoco en mis ojos. Simplemente no había miedo.

Sin embargo sentí como el se tensaba sobre mi cuerpo, y sus ojos casi irradiaban chispas cuando alzó la vista para contemplarme. No retiré la mirada, y por primera vez sentí que el dudaba si hacerlo.

- Por favor – volví a suplicar – Ya no me queda Edward – explique – Ya no hay dudas, ni miedo. Ni tan siquiera existe el pánico por los enemigos que nos persiguen. – creo k fue la intensidad de mis palabras lo k le obligó a creer en ellas – Y ano existe nada, que no seas tú. Deseo estar contigo por siempre. Deseo vivir cada día a tu lado – rectifique dado su mueca – Mi existencia, si lo prefieres, quiero vivirla contigo. Siempre a tu lado, y no importa nada más.

- Es... ¿estas segura? – su voz sonó ronca, apenas un murmullo, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de mi lado, observando con mayor intensidad que nunca antes.

- Completamente – Lo estaba. Ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre yo y mi destino. Porque ese era mi destino, no había duda alguna.

No era como antaño, cuando decía decir entre dos opciones, mi alma y mi familia, contra mi amor por Edward. Ya no. Ahora no había opción. No existían los pros y los contras. Tanto solo éramos él, y yo. Y la eternidad por delante.

No comprendía como la revelación me había alcanzado tan repentinamente, pero estaba segura de que era algo que siempre había estado allí, a la espera de que yo lo hallara. Y del mismo modo en que yo lo había echo, estoy segura que el debía hacerlo, aun tan solo a través de la seguridad que emanaban mis ojos.

- Te amo – sus ojos seguían fijos en mi y el permanecía inmóvil, tan similar a una estatua – ¿Me amarás tú eternamente?

- No tengo otra opción – No la tenía, nuestros destinos se habían unidos mucho antes de encontrarnos, antes de que yo naciera o incluso antes de que el fuese convertido. Nuestras lamas siempre había estado unidas, y lo estarían para siempre.

Sonrió. Fue una sonrisa tensa, y yo pude ver a través de sus ojos como la duda lo carcomía. Son embargo de nuevo condujo su rostro hasta mi pecho, y permaneció allí durante algún tiempo. Cuando alzó la vista su expresión había cambiado.

- Juntos para siempre – no era una pregunta, aun así yo me vi obligada a repetir la respuesta.

- Juntos para siempre.

Y sonrió. Edward sonrió ante ello. Me sonrió. La duda había desaparecido de sus ojos, su sonrisa era completamente sincera, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la esperanza brilló en sus ojos, junto a la felicidad.

Le devolví la sonrisa. No deseaba que el me transformara mientras continuara albergando dudas. No. Yo deseaba que él lo anhelará tanto como yo. Que sus pensamientos volaran hasta el futuro, ese futuro que juntos podríamos compartir y en sus ojos brillara la esperanza. Tal como hacían en ese momento.

Aparto la mirada de mi lado, y comenzó besando mi pecho de nuevo, provocando que un estremecimiento rodeara mi cuerpo. Su lengua limpio por completo el sitió donde finalizaría mi vida, y comenzaría una nueva. Una eterna, a su lado.

Su mano busco la mía, y la estrecho con fuerza. Yo cerré los ojos, no por miedo, sino porque quería disfrutar lo máximo de ese momento, reconociéndolo único en lo que quedaba de mi existencia.

Los sentí. Sentí como unos dientes afilados desgarraban la suavidad de piel, y como un liquido ardiente comenzaba a resbalar por mi pecho, sin embargo también pude sentir como él se apresuraba en recogerlo todo, no dejando escapar ni una gota. Bebiendo de mi sangre por segunda vez. Tomando mi vida por última vez.

Aspire con fuerza. Note como el aferraba con fuerza mi mano en el momento en que su boca se separaba de mi pecho.

El silencio y la quietud me embargo por lo que parecieron horas, pero tan solo fueron minutos.

Sus labios buscaron los míos una vez el control volvió a sus sentidos. Lo correspondí fuertemente, mientras sentía como mi corazón se apagaba lentamente, pata no volver a latir jamás. Por extraño que parezca no sentí pena por ello. Edward era mi corazón, y estaría conmigo por siempre.

De pronto, un fuerte dolor recorrió mi pecho, y a pesar de estar prevenida contra ello, no pude evitar retorcerme de dolor sobre la cama. Su mano se aferró aun más fuerte a la mía.

Abrí los ojos para tranquilizarle, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, antes de que mi mirada pudiera dar con la suya, sentí como un profundo y doloroso fuego prendía en mi interior, justamente en la herida que él me había provocado.

- Quema- la protesta escapo de mis labios involuntariamente. Quemaba, y mucho, peor no deseaba preocuparle, menos aun hacerle sentir culpable.

Extendí mis brazos temblorosos y me aferré a él con fuerza, obligándolo a tumbarse sobre mi nuevamente. El frío de su piel logró apaciguar la fuerte quemazón que hería mi pecho, extendiéndose por el resto de mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados, y yo era incapaz de abrirlos, por mucho que deseara mirarle a los ojos y tranquilizarle.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía, aun así no llegaba a sentir el dolor que me inundó la vez en la que James me mordió, el frío helado del cuerpo de Edward, aplacaba mi sufrimiento en gran medida.

Pese a ello no lograba evitar las convulsiones.

- Pronto pasará – me susurró su voz al oído tratando de calmarme. Yo trate de inhalar su aroma en busca de anestesia para el dolor – Estaremos juntos – volvió a susurrar.

Fui incapaz de contestarle, había perdido el sonido de mi voz. Sin embargo una profunda sonrisa enmarcó mi rostro.

Lo sabía. Ya nada podría separarnos. Estaríamos juntos. Suya por la eternidad.

El dolor fue remitiendo y no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Todavía era incapaz de abrir los ojos o mover mi cuerpo, pero la sonrisa de mi rostro se torno intensa, mucho más intensa y Edward busco mis labios en busca de nuestro nuevo y eterno amor.

Ahora al fin, siento como todo ha terminado, pero se que no es mas que un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo sentimiento, pues me siento...

Eternamente suya.

Hola de nuevo tomodachis!!

Espero de evras k hayais disfrutado del capitulo, y como sabeis aki se termina mi pequeño intento de fic, aun asi por favor os pido k no dejeis de comenatr para informarme si os gusto o no el ultimo capitulo, uno de los mas hermosos k he escrito, en mi opinion.

Tampoko negare la posibilidad de un epilogo, o una segunda parte, pero eso habra de esperar xk me kede sin ideas por el moemtno xD

Igual agradecimientos a todos aquellos k decidisteis leer mi fic, y especialmente a todos los que dejasteis vuestros alentadores comenatrios! Muchos besos, y hasta la proxima, amigos, BY


End file.
